Twilight Princess 2
by dan9912
Summary: El tutor de midna se da cunta que esta enamorada de un ser de la luz y le da la oportunidad de volverlo a ver, link esta muy deprimido despues de 2 años de no vela y al volverla a ver vuelve ha ser feliz, ellos se llevan bien perfecto,pero hay alguien que los quiere separar, Ilia que hace mucho esta enamorada de el. ¿Podra separarlos? Leanlo porfis n.n
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno este es mi tercer fanfic y siempre quise hacer una historia los dejo leer y todos los derechos reservados son de Nintendo

Capitulo 1: Volviéndolo A Ver

Era un día como cualquier otro después de su partida hacia el mundo Twilight, desde ese día donde acabo con su felicidad. El día donde rompió el espejo del Crepúsculo.

Midna, haci se llamaba esa chica que acaba de despertar agitada como todas las mañanas al soñar con el día que elimino toda forma de ser feliz.

Ella al ser Twilight tenía la piel azulada, con unos ojos rojos y amarillos, su cabello desde su partida creció mucho, llegaba hasta el final de su espalda y su color siguió siendo el mismo naranja con amarillo.

Bueno la cuestión es que se levanto directa al baño ya que como toda princesa debe estar presentable siempre y además para eliminar ese recuerdo de su mente aunque nunca lo puede lograr.

Cuando termino de alistarse bajo al comedor a desayunar, como siempre ahí estaba su nuevo tutor ya que su padre como fue asesino por culpa de Zant y ella según el consejo no estaba lista para ser Reina, el mayor del consejo pasó a ser Rey y tutor de Midna

-Buenos Días Princesa Midna-dijo el tutor

-Buenos Días- contesto Midna siempre con su indiferencia

El tutor al inicio no le gustaba la forma de ser de Midna, hasta decía que se parecía a su madre de terca, y que tendría que ser como su padre, de buen corazón, ella lo era, pero no le gustaba demostrarlo, haci que el tutor no le quedo de otra que aceptarlo

Midna se sentó y empezó a comer, ella creía que hoy iba a ser un día como cualquier otro, donde tendría que estudiar para "ser una verdadera Reina" según su tutor, pero no, hoy no era ese día

-Princesa Midna, disculpe que le interrumpe su desayuno pero es de necesaria urgencia.

- Hay algo importante en este mundo- dijo sin ni siquiera volteralo a ver

-Se que esto le interesara, es el último paso para poder ser la soberana de su pueblo

-aja y ahora que es

-Casarse

Midna que estaba en esos momentos tomando un delicioso jugo de naranja lo escupió de tal noticia.

-QUE

-Si ese es el último paso

-PERO ESTA LOCO O QUE, NO RECUERDAS LO QUE PASO LA ÚLTIMA VEZ

-Princesa, por favor no grite

-Vale

-Hay varios candidatos a escoger y si usted no escoge lo haremos nosotros

-No me voy a Casar

-Princesa, usted no puede ser Reina si no se casa, para haber Reina tiene que Haber Rey

-No quiero

-Guardias agarren a la princesa

Los guardias agarraron a la Princesa de las 2 manos sin lastimarla y el tutor poso su mano derecha en el corazón de Midna, en ese momento las marcar turquesa Twilight de Midna y su tutor brillaron, cuando termino el brillo los ojos del tutor se abrieron como platos. Iba realmente como asustado pensó la Twili, el tutor se sento en una sella y empezo a murmurar

-No..no..puede ser...cuando?

-Sueltenme- dijo Midna

-Su..suel..tenla Soldados- dijo el tutor

Los Soldados soltaron a Midna y se fueron, Midna supo que debia sentarse

-Cu...cuando pasó?

Midna lo miro con una cara de que no entendía nada

-Desssde cuando esstas E..enamorada O.o

*Pensamientos de Midna*

Que pe..pero como

-Midna dime desde cuando estas enamorada- dijo su tutor

-Yo no lo se- contesto

- Quien es

-No puedo decirlo

-Por eso no querías casarte, tu ya le entregastes el corazón a otra persona, ve con el Midna, casate con el

-Es..Es imposible

En esos momentos Midna sentía que su tutor era su amigo, al que le podía contar todo, sabia que no iba a decir nada por un juramento Twilight

-Midna, Porque es imposible, acaso el no te quiere

-Yo..no lo se

-Vamos a verlo O.o

-No se puede

-Por, en que parte del mundo Twili vive

-El es imposible porque no es un Twili, el no es de este mundo- dijo Midna con su primera lagrima en sus bellos ojos rubís

-Entonces el es un chico de la luz-dijo tranquilo

-Si

-Muy bien, tienes mi bendición

-Tu que?- dijo Midna extrañada

-Ve, buscalo, si el te ama se quedara contigo, sino volveras al mundo Twili y te casaras con quien yo quiera

-Es imposible. El espejo...está roto

-Midna, no recuerdas tu clase de Historia Twili

-La de...

-Si Midna, la que habla de

-Entradas Twili- dijeron al unison

Flash Back

La profesora iba a empezar su clase y Midna con tan solo 14 años ya sabía mucho asi que casi no le prestaba atención hasta que

-Princesa, hoy hablaremos de las entradas al mundo Twili

Hay Midna se intereso, nunca supo porque pero queria saberlo y la profesora al ver que le interesaba el tema decidió dar su mejor explicación

-Bueno, en para venir a este mundo o salir de el hay tres opciones, la primera es un artefacto creado por twilis y hylians, llamado el Espejo del Crepusculo, la segunda forma es por medio de una flor mágica y la tercera es por un pequeño artefacto que hace mucho creo el mal para poder estar teletransportandose hacia el mundo de la luz y volver, ya que contenía magia oscura por dentro. Pero cuando el mal acaba el artefacto quedo en manos de los sacerdotes y en estos momentos si no me equivoco lo tiene Zant.

Fin del Flash Back

-El cristal- Grito de felicidad la Princesa y salio corriendo hacia su habitación mientras que su tutor la miraba con mucho cariño

En el cuarto de Midna

-DONDE ESTA...AQUI ESTA...pero como servira

se pregunto la princesa mientras que el cristal oscuro que tantos recuerdos traia, ya que convertía a link en "su lobito" según ella

Cuando de pronto el cristal empezo a brillar y toda la habitación desaparecio quedando un lugar blanco, de pronto escucho la voz de su tutor y nuevo amigo

-Que la suerte te acompañe y el amor te guíe

Y Midna se desmayo.

*Pensamientos de Link*

Link iba de camino hacia la fuente de Latoan pensando como todos los días en Midna cuando

-LINK

dijo su acompañante, iba con alguien, se quedo pensando

-Link 5 veces te e llamado y no me contestas pero ya no me sorprende de ti, desde que acabo tu aventura pasas demaciado callado, mas de lo que eres y mas deprimido que te pasa

-Nada

-Nada, desde hace 2 años que dices lo mismo, nada

-Y que me ibas a decir

-Bueno..este...link...tu...me..me..gustas

-QUE!

-Si lo que oistes

-Lo siento pero tu...

Link no pudo terminar porque se vio un destello proveniente de la funte de Latoan, haci que decidio ir a ver. Cuando llego vio a un pequeño duende azulado, con pelo naranja.

El no lo creía pero hay estaba, corrió y la acuno en sus brazos como a un bebé

-Link QUE HACES

-SSSHHH no ves que la vas a despertar

-Link estas loco, yo me voy, despues hablamos

-Si adios dijo link si ni siquiera prestarle atención a Ilia y ella al ver esa reaccion se fue muy enojada a su casa

Con Link:

-Que me paso. RAYOS PORQUE TANTO LUZ

-Bienvenida, Midna

Ahi Midna cayo en cuenta de todo lo que había pasado y descubrio que volvio a ser una duendesilla

-Auchh

-Metete en mi sombra y vamos a casa

-Gracias, link o/o

Midna se metio en la sombra que tanto disfrutada y se durmio

-Duerme mi bella Midna

Dijo Link y se iba a ir de su casa cuando su yegua relincho

-Vale primero te bañamos si

Y epona relincho feliz de ver a Link tan alegre

Bueno esa fue mi historia espero que les guste

Reviws porfiss

los quiero


	2. Cap 2: Primer día en el mundo de la luz

Este es el segundo capítulo y no se les olvide dejar Reviws porfiis los quiero

Capítulo 2: Mi primer día en el mundo de La luz

Me desperté en una cama, no muy grande como las del palacio, sino pequeña pero muy reconfortante, abrí los ojos y me encontré con unos ojos tan azules como el cielo del mundo de la Luz

-Buenos Días Midna- Me dijo Link

-Mmm...Buenos Días Link

-Como dormiste

-Muy bien gracias a ti jiji

- Midna puedo preguntarte algo

-Claro

-Puedes convertirte en Hyliana

Uy que susto pensé que me iba a preguntar qué hacia aquí, si lo hubiera dicho no sabría responderle

Yo me convertí en una hyliana de cabello oscuro azulado, ojos color miel y mi estatura pasó a ser más pequeña que la de Link y mi piel ya no era azulada

Iba a preguntar porque tenía que hacerlo pero Link me agarro de la Mano y me ayudo a bajar y salimos de la casa.

Cuando salimos iba a flotar pero Link me volvió a agarrar la mano, no entendía hasta que.

-LINK!- dijo una chiquilla pelo corto y rubio

-Hola Ilia

Entre susurros Link dijo algo parecido a no flotar más

Yo igual entre susurros le pregunte que como bajaría y él me contesto que de la misma forma de antes.

Link me ayudo a bajar e Ilia se me quedo viendo raro

-QUIEN ERES TU Y QUE HACES CON MI NOVIO

Hay mi corazón se hizo pedazos, Link ya tenía novia, a mi sin querer se me escapo una lagrima pero me la quite antes de que me vieran

-Link... Tengo que hacer algo importante…yo…nos vemos

Y salí corriendo en dirección hacia la fuente de Latoan

Estuve ahí horas llorando, hasta que me di cuenta de que ya era la hora del Crepúsculo

-MIDNA

En la entrada se encontraba Link y yo me limpie las lágrimas lo más rápido que pude

-Midna por fin te encuentro, me tenías preocupado

-Mmm.…ya

-Midna que te pasa

Yo no conteste

-Midna te vi llorar cuando estábamos halla

-Link… Yo debo volver a mí… a mi mundo

Y empecé a llorar de nuevo, cerré los ojos tratando de que mis lagrimas no salieran pero era inútil, pero de pronto sentí que Link me abrazaba y yo ya no podía hacer nada más que seguir llorando abrazada a Link, pero después sentí algo mojado en mis hombros, era Link, Link llorando

-Midna por favor no te vayas, quédate con…migo, yo te quiero conmigo

Y Link me besó, fue el beso más tierno y lindo de mi vida, yo le correspondí

Cuando termino el beso fue nada más por la falta de aire

-Link

-ssshhh

Y me volvió a besar, luego nos acostamos en el pasto abrazados y contemplamos el crepúsculo

-Midna

-Si

-Te amo

-Yo… Link… debó irme

Y me paré iba a correr y me abrazo muy fuerte

-Porque Midna, no otra vez, no sabes lo que sufrí al verte ir aquel día en que el espejo se había roto y saber que no volver a verte me haría la persona más infeliz del mundo, pero ahora volviste, no sé por qué razón pero quiero que te quedes a mi lado, y si es porque no me amas sabes que es mentira, sé que me amas, sino hace ratos me hubieras despreciado los besos en vez de correspondérmelos.

-LINK VUELVE A TU MUNDO, TIENES NOVIA

-Esas son mentiras de Ilia, a mi ella no me interesa, ni siquiera sé porque dice eso, yo solo te quiero a ti por el resto de mi vida

-Link

Y Link me beso

-Por favor no te vayas

-Yo… no me iré

-Midna

-si

Link se arrodillo y me dijo

-Midna, Princesa del Crepúsculo, quieres ser mi pareja

-Yo…Si Link… Si quiero

Y link me volvió a besar

De pronto las luciérnagas nos rodearon, era uno de esos bellos días donde todo te va bien.

Lo que Link y Midna no sabían era que cierta rubia los estaba espiando muy triste al ver que el amor de toda su vida estaba con esa chica nueva, esa tal Midna, pero porque Link le dijo princesa del Crepúsculo, porque está con ella si me ama a mí

Esa y muchas otras cosas se preguntaba Ilia mientras de vez en cuando se le salía una lagrima y observaba a Link y Midna besándose rodeados por esas bellas luciérnagas

Dan: aww que bello, y bueno quiero decirles que los personajes son de Nintendo jiji

Yo voy a estar actualizando cada semana jijiji haci que nos vemos y dejen reviws para saber que les parecio, es gratis y sin cuenta jijiji


	3. Chapter 3: Y la aventura comienza

sorry...mil disculpas no he tenido tiempo de actualizar porque es estado en exámenes sorry

Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente cap.

Capítulo 3: Y la aventura empieza, parte 1: Busquemos a los demás.

Midna POV:

Hoy desperté en la casa de Link pero él no estaba, no podía creer lo que había pasado hace una semana... Hace una semana Link y yo somos novios, mi tutor, no sé cómo, me deseo suerte, me dijo que un gran reto viene por delante y que debo superarlo con todo mi corazón, no se a lo que se refiere pero bueno que le voy a hacer…

Link esta semana ha sido muy lindo conmigo, me trae rosas cada mañana, me presento a todos en Ordon aunque claro nadie sabe que soy Twili ni mucho menos princesa y bueno todos me quieren un montón… bueno aunque hay una chica que se llama Ilia que me dijo que Link era de ella e hizo un berrinche… aunque solo estábamos yo y Bea… Luego Ilia desapareció y no la e vuelto a ver

Bueno han pasado cosas muy lindas con Link y me llevó a un lugar muy lindo que está en Ordon, nadie sabe de él, solo él y yo

También esta semana e notado que alguien nos sigue cuando Link y yo estamos solos…No se quien pero tengo un mal presentimiento… Siento que hay maldad en esa persona.

-Midna

-Link ya llegaste

-Si es que andaba pescando

-A ya jijiji y como fue la pesca

-Mira

Link me enseño 2 peces muy grandes y gordos y bueno cuando me di cuenta Link ya me había robado un beso

-Mmm.… Link quieres que te ayude

-Sí, puedes ir donde Otilia a comprar un sazonador

-Ok ya vengo

Salí de casa, no sin antes darle un beso a Link, pero antes de llegar a la Tienda de Otilia…

Link POV:

-Qué raro, Midna no duraría tanto en ir hasta donde Otilia

Midna ya había durado media hora, y ella no dura tanto, haci que me dispuse a ir a buscarla hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-Voy

Cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendió ver a la Princesa Zelda

-Disculpe princesa pero debo marcharme, debo ir a buscar a…

-A Midna lo sé, Joven Héroe, Midna está en grave peligro

-Qué, pero ¿cómo?

- El mal ha vuelto joven Link, y han raptado a la reina de Celestía, al príncipe Zora, al jefe goron, y a la princesa del Crepúsculo, Midna.

-Debemos hacer algo

-Link te suplico que los busques, yo debo quedarme en el castillo a proteger un objeto muy importante que sería tal vez nuestra única salvación, ve y búscalos en cada templo, hay deben de estar

-Lo hare

-Bueno, me retiro y gracias por todo joven héroe.

Y sin más la princesa se fue en su caballo blanco.

Yo me fui a alistar mis cosas y partí hacia Kakariko en Epona, a buscar a Midna.

Midna POV:

Donde estoy, que hago aquí, solo recuerdo que iba a donde Otilia pero… Como llegue aca

De pronto se escuchan unos pasos

-Quien anda ahí

-Me alegra verte princesita

-Ilia

-Vaya te acuerdas de mi

-Se que no eres Ilia tu eres…

-Vaya la princesita se acaba de dar cuenta

-Ganondorf

-Bien felicidades

Ahí caí en cuenta que estaba amarrada

-SUELTAME

-no, aun no jajajaja…

Que les parecio... Espero Reviws :)


	4. Chapter 4: Gorons

Capítulo 4: Los Gorons

Pov Midna

Donde estaré, y que habra pasado con Link, necesito escapar... Si me convierto en una duendecilla talvez...

Me convertí en una duendesilla y como era más pequeña las esposas no podían sostenerme.

-Bien ahora a escapar.

Y empeze a buscar la salida.

* * *

POV Link

LLegue a Kakarico y todo era un caos. Gorones y humanos peleando y habían muchos objetos en el suelo.

Sacerdote: Link, han capturado al jefe de los gorones y ellos se han vuelto locos

Goron: DONDE ESTÁ EL GORO JEFE

Link: Ire a las minas goron a revisar

Sacerdote: Ve con cuidado

* * *

Pov Zelda

Ya había llegado al castillo y me fui a las alcantarillas, busque la pared correcta y dije unas palabras mágicas, entonces se abrió un pasadizo secreto. Todo era de plata y oro, excepto un objeto de madera color azul que se encontraba sobre un pedestal.

* * *

Pov Midna

Salí de ese castillo y observe donde estaba... Ganondorf se había apoderado del Crepusculo. Entonces use la piedra que convierte a Link en Lobo y me transporte al mundo de la Luz, sin saber que alguien me estaba observando.

* * *

Pov Link

Llegue a las minas Goron, y no pude resistir ni 2 segundos hay, tube que salir, era tanto el calor que no pude aguantarlo, lo que me extraña es que la primera vez que vine aquí ni sentí calor... Ahora tenía que descubrir como aguantar tanto calor.. Iba a irme de nuevo a Kakariko cuando...

Zelda: Link no te vayas

Link: Princesa Zelda donde está

Zelda: En tu mente... quiero decirte que salgas a las aguas termales... Ve ahí y no te vayas hasta que llegue una persona que puede hacerte resistir al calor... Ella siempre estará contigo. Suerte joven Heroe

Y la voz de Zelda se esfumo y yo me dirigí a las aguas termales de los Goron

* * *

MIDNA POV

Volvi al mundo de Link y por extrañas razones caí en la montaña de los gorones, por extraña razón estaba sangrando un poco mi pierna. Me convertí en Hyliana y me dirigí a las aguas termales donde mi pierna sano inmediatamente. Cuando de pronto alguien me abrazo por la espalda.

Midna: Li...Link

Me voltee y vi a Link, su cabello dorado, sus ojos azules, su ropa verde... No pude aguantarme las ganas y lo abraze con toda mi fuerza... Link tambien hizo lo mismo.

Link: Pensé que no te volvería a ver... ¿Que te pasó?

Midna: Ilia está en peligro.

Link: ¿Ilia?

Midna: Ilia está poseída por Ganondorf... A vuelto

Cuando termine de decir esto el cielo se Oscurecio y se empezo a escuchar la voz de Ganondorf

Ganon: Vaya, vaya, vaya, encontre a mi prometida

Link y Midna: QUE

Ganon: Bella princesa Midna, no lo sabías tu te casaras conmigo, y serás feliz a mi lado, no con este tonto que está a tu lado

Midna: AL QUE TU LLAMAS TONTO ES LA PERSONA CON LA QUE QUIERO PASAR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA

Ganon: Es que acaso no lo entiendes. Link es un ser de la luz y tu de las Sombras, el es de este mundo, tu NO

De pronto aparece Ilia detrás de Link

Ilia: Link, tu tienes que estar conmigo, no con esta chica rara llamada Midna... Ella es un mounstro

Link: si vuelves a decirle Mounstro a la chica que amo te juro que no voy a medir mis actos.

Ganon: ILIA, VUELVE ACA INMEDIANTAMENTE

Ilia: NO hasta que hable con Link, Link entiendelo... ella no es para tí... Además yo te Amo.

Yo me encontraba al borde de las lagrimas, si Link se iba con ella mi mundo sería un infierno.

Link: Lo siento, Ilia, admito que antes de conocer a Midna te quería... Pero Midna es distinta a ti... Tu intentas ser una chica amable, buena y amante de los niños solo porque yo soy así. En cambio Midna sigue siendo la misma chica a la que conocí... Nada más que cuando la conocí solo era compañerismo, luego cuando Midna estubo a Punto de morir por defender este mundo.. cuando pense que le había defraudado ella me siguio dando esperanzas... Cuando ella estubo a punto de morir estaba seguro que me iba a suicidar, y cuando midna pidió que me volvieran a mi verdadera a forma aunque ella murieran descubrí que la amaba más que a nadie en este mundo.

Midna: Link :3

Ilia empezo a llorar y empezo a teletransportarse

Apena Ilia y Ganon se fueron bese a Link de la forma más apacional que pude. Link me correspondío

Miidna: Te amo link

Link: Y yo a ti Midna

Y link y yo caminamos hacia las Minas Goron


	5. Chapter 5: El Sueño de Midna

Midna Pov

Link y yo nos internamos en las minas Goron e ibamos agarrados de la mano... Yo aún seguía como hyliana, pero apenas entre... Me convertí en duendecilla. Ya lo sospechaba, entonces le coloque a Link un campo protector para que estas auras no le dañaran

Link: ¿Que a pasado Midna?

Midna: Como lo sospeche, este lugar tiene un poder maligno inimaginable, por eso me e convertido en esto

Link: Pero si hay auras Twilight rondando por las minas goron , como es que yo no me e convertido en Lobo?

Midna: Emm... No tengo ni idea.

Empeze a sentir mucho calor, ya que dentro de este lugar habían más de 200 grados

Link en cambio, no sentía calor, y eso fue por el campo protector que le coloque a él.

Link se dio cuenta que andaba algo mareada.

Link: Midna, sucede algo

Midna: No es nada Link, si... sigamos

Estoy segura que Link no me creyó, pero lo poco que me creía se acabo cuando empeze a levitar y caí al suelo. Vi que Link se acerco a mí, luego todo se puso negro

* * *

Link Pov

No sabía que hacer, Midna, estaba en mis brazos desmayada, lo único que se me ocurrió fue gritarle, pero antes de eso Midna habló en sueños

Midna: DEJALE GANONDORF, A ÉL NO, NO LE MATES, NO MATES A LINK

Me estremeció un poco al saber lo que soñaba Midna. Que Ganondorf intentaba matarle y Midna se lo impedia. Midna siguió hablando.

Midna: LO PROMETO, PERO NO LE MATES, ME CASARE CONTIGO, PERO NO MATES A LINK.

Link aún con Midna en brazos se sentó en el suelo, y la abrazo, mientras una pequeña lágrima descendio por su ojo derecho, Midna continuó.

Midna: ESTA BIEN, PERO NO LE MATES.

Luego de un minuto midna dijo algo que le helo la sangre

Midna: Prometo no volver a ir a donde Link este, pero NO LE HAGAS DAÑO, TE DOY MI PALABRA COMO PRINCESA DEL CREPUSCULO Y DE LOVE.

Primero palideció por oir a Midna decir que no le iba a volver a ver, pero después se confundio, el sabía que era Princesa del Crepusculo, pero Love, que significa Amor?

Midna despertó, y yo olvide todo lo demás

Midna: Que a pasado Link?

Link: Nada malo Midna, nada malo.

Midna me abrazó lo más fuerte que pudó y lloro diciendo cosas como no quiero perderte, te amo, odio a Ganondorf...

Yo solo le abraze, después de 2 horas la tierra empezo a temblar y de la lava salió un goron gigante,con una gema en su cabeza.

Link: Midna, es hora de acabar con esta maldad

Midna: Si

Midna y yo trabajamos mucho, por que tuvimos que perseguir al Goron hasta la puerta del jefe final, una gran estancia circular color rojizo con amarillo.

Goron: ¿Que hacen Gorohumanos aquí? ¿Yo Odiar gorohumanos? Me los comere en una deliciosa Gorosopa, y mi goroamo será feliz.

Midna: Creo que ganondorf a embrujado al Goron. Link pasame el arco.

Yo le di el arco y las flecha a Midna.

Midna: Este es el plan, atacare al goron a la gema, y cuando caiga le golpearas con tu espada en la gema ¿ok?

Link: ok

* * *

Que les pareció?

Muy corto lo se :(

Pro el proximo cap será más largo lo prmeto :)


	6. El gorojefe y la primera pelea y Eldin

Capítulo 6: El gorojefe y la primera pelea y Eldin.

Midna POV:

Empecé a lanzarle flechas pero por más que intentaba las flechas al acercarse al goron se desvanecían y el goron gigante estaba persiguiendo a Link que con costos escapaba, pero en una el goron con sus manos le golpeo

Link: Ahhhh

Midna: Liiink

Link: Estoy bien

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, le lance la flecha pero con una magia Twili y la flecha dio justo en el clavo, pero el goron no cayo.

Link: Midna, convierte me en lobo. Tengo una idea

Yo convertí a Link en lobo y me monte en su espalda. Sabía el plan de Link, que yo con mi pelo jalara las cadenas que tenía en los pies (que por cierto no me había dado cuenta).

Entonces Link se acercó al goron por detrás y yo jale la cadena, haciendo que el goron cayera y derrumbara una de las estacas de mármol que había en esa habitación circular. Inmediatamente convertí a Link en humano y el con la espada maestra rompió el cristal rojizo que tenía el goron en la frente. Haciendo que poco a poco volviera a su tamaño normal, por así decirlo.

Link y yo muy cansados nos sentamos en el suelo.

Link: Esta vez costó más.

Midna: Si

Empecé a observar que todo se empezó a hacer oscuro, Link y yo nos levantamos.

Midna: Ganondorf

En efecto, porque de pronto los cuadros de tele transportación aparecieron creando a 2 personas, a Ganondorf y a Ilia

Ganondorf: ¿Que le hiciste a mi Goron?, no importa, no volveré a cometer la misma idiotez que la última vez, esta vez acabare contigo y me casare con Midna.

Ilia: A no, No puedes matar a Link, él se quedara conmigo.

Midna: no lo permitiré

Link: Y yo no permitiré que te cases con Midna

Ganondorf: En ese caso, prepara tu espada joven Link

Ilia: y Tu prepara tu magia Duendecilla.

Link: Ilia no tienes que pelear con Midna, te vencería muy fácilmente.

Ilia: Mi amor, mientras tú estabas con esta, yo aprendí a hacer magia, ahora puedo vencer a casi cualquiera, claramente solo a mi maestro no.

Eso solo me hizo enojar más, yo puedo vencerla muy fácilmente, por algo mientras estuve lejos de Mi Link tuve que entrenar más mis poderes a un punto que muy pocas personas podrían dañarme, y como se le ocurre a Ilia llamar a MI Link su amor, esta me las pagara

Midna: Acepto el reto

Ilia: Muy bien

En eso, Ilia empezó a crear una esfera de magia negra y me la lanzo, yo la esquive flotando. Rayos, se me había olvidado que mi poder es limitado mientras este haci, yo contraataque a Ilia lanzándole una esfera de magia Twili, pero ella la esquivo muy fácilmente, y haci comenzó la pelea.

Link POV:

Yo me encontraba observando la pelea, en eso Ganondorf me hablo.

Ganondorf: Es sorprendente lo que el Odio puede hacer a una persona, ahora Link, desenvaina tu espada y lucha conmigo.

Yo lo hice a tiempo para detener el primer golpe de espada de Ganondorf, y empezamos a forzar hasta que Ganondorf se cansó y yo empecé a golpearle con la espada en la herida que tenía en su cuerpo, haciendo que Ganondorf cayera al suelo

Ganondorf: Ja Ja Ja, Link, crees que me ganaras con tan solo eso, estas muy equivocado.

Ilia: Ya nos vamos Maestro, ya he acabado con mi misión.

Muy asustado voltee a ver al otro lado de la sala, donde Midna se encontraba en el suelo apenas respirando.

Ganondorf: Muy bien, vámonos.

Ilia y Ganondorf se tele transportaron y se fueros, entonces la sala empezó a temblar, haciendo que empezara a derrumbarse, yo cogí a Midna y no sé qué pasó, pero empezamos a tele transportarnos en una esfera de luz con marcas Twili. Y la Sala se derrumbó.

En el Castillo Twilight:

Ganondorf POV:

Ilia: Han… muerto

Ganondorf: No, se han salvado

En la fuente de Kakariko

Link POV:

Llagamos a la fuente de Kakariko y el ser de la luz salió del agua.

Eldin: Joven Héroe de la luz y las sombras, deben entrar rápido a la casa del frente, no nos queda mucho tiempo, el rey del mal ha empezado a enviar seres oscuros a Eldin, he logrado que no entren a Kakariko, pero no será por mucho tiempo, esa casa esta bendecida por mí, los monstros no podrán entrar allí ni aunque quisieran. No se preocupen por mí, yo estaré con la Princesa del crepúsculo.

En eso Eldin se metió en el cuerpo de Midna, haciendo que esta se pusiera gris y luego volviera a su estado normal, en eso en la entrada de Kakariko se vieron más de 30 Bokoblins y empezaran a salir deku babas del suelo, el cielo que antes era celeste ahora era negro, yo corri y entre en la casa y veía como los Bokoblins se acercaban y chocaban con un escudo de luz que aparecía y luego volvía a desaparecer, los Bokoblins se alejaron y se fueron a para otras partes de Kakariko. En eso Midna empezó a gritar

Midna: Noooo, Mátame a mí, mátame a mí, a él no, me casare contigo, pero no le mates, Noooo, dejare que se vaya, pero no le mates no Mates a Link.

Midna gritaba cosas muy similares cada media hora y yo lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla y decirle que toda estaba bien, entonces ella volvía a dormir, a las 5 pm despertó (en la casa había un reloj)

Midna POV:

Auch como me duele la cabeza, y donde estoy, porque estoy en una cama, será que Link, no Ganondorf no lo pudo haber hecho.

Midna: LINK, LINK, LINK

En eso Link entro a la habitación

Link: Al fin despertaste

Yo me intente levantar pero al pararme me marie, pero gracias a las diosas Link me agarro antes de que cayera, en eso me di cuenta que había vuelto ser yo, la chica Twili de pelo anaranjado. Yo de tanta felicidad de que Link estuviera conmigo le abrace y luego le bese con tantas ganas, extrañaba demasiado esos besos tan suaves y cariñosos. Link me correspondió, yo le agarre el pelo y Link me agarro de la cintura, como diciendo "ella es mía y de nadie más". Entonces el beso termino por falta de aire.

Midna: Que ha pasado Link

Link me relato todo lo ocurrido, y no podía creer que Ilia me haya vencido, y menos que Eldin esté dentro de mi cuerpo.

Midna: Link, puedes hacer algo de comer.

Link: Claro, vuelvo en 15 minutos.

Link se fue, y yo empecé a comunicarme con Eldin


End file.
